No More Saiyan
by MystWriter07
Summary: Goten wants to take a break from being a fighting Saiyan. Just a break, that's all he wanted, but someone took his idea seriously. Now Goten is in a different place, and can't get home. Will the rest of the Z fighters be able to save their young friend?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
Runaway  
  
The Briefs family and the Son family all sat outside of Capsule Corporation. The two human women watched as there Saiyan family devoured most of the food on the table that was set outside.  
  
"This is really good Chichi." Goku said through a mouth full of rice. Chichi gave a smile as a reply. Trunks stopped mid-bite as he looked over at Goten staring off into space.  
  
"What's up?" Trunks asked going back to eating. Goten snapped out of his own little world and looked at his best friend.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing." Trunks stopped eating again at Goten's tone. He set his bowl down and turned to face Goten completely.  
  
"Are you done eating?" The lavender haired Saiyan asked Goten as his friend gave him a curious look. Trunks watched Goten's face as he smiled back at his friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'm finished." Was the young Demi's answer. Goku looked from his bowl to his youngest son, staring at him in awe.  
  
"What's up son?" The Saiyan asked. The two young teens turned to look at Goku.  
  
"Nothing Otousan." Goten replied. "I'm just not very hungry." At this comment Chichi looked up and moved to Goten's side.  
  
"Not hungry? Are you feeling alright Goten?" The raven haired woman asked looking down at her youngest.  
  
"Yeah Okaasan, I'm really alright." Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Being Kakkarot's son and not being hungry don't go together." Bulma gave Vegeta an angry look, which he ignored and went back to eating. Chichi looked back at Goten.  
  
"Are you sure you are alright Goten?" The young Saiyan sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes Okaasan! Nothing's wrong." Getting to his feet, he flew with Saiyan speed away from Capsule Corporation. Everyone but Vegeta watched the boy go.  
  
"I hope he's ok..." Chichi lowered her head.  
  
"He'll be fine Chichi." Goku assured her as he piled more food into his bowl. Trunks continued to watch the spot where he had last seen his best friend flying into the distance.  
  
"Okaasan, may I be excused?" Bulma had demanded that Trunks, unlike his father, learn some manners at the table.  
  
"Yes Trunks." The Saiyan flew off in the direction Goten had just gone in.  
  
Goten flew swiftly away from Capsule Corp. He didn't want to be there, or anywhere near his family or friends right now. Something inside Goten had just wanted to get away, to not be a Saiyan for a little while.  
  
Goten knew his father and Gohan only wanted the best for him, but it still wasn't fair. Gohan had become a teacher like he had wanted, but that meant that Goten was the one who had to carry on the "family tradition".  
  
"What kinda family tradition is that anyway? Otousan didn't even come from this planet. I don't want to be a fighter just like Otousan or Otousan's Otousan. It's not fair." As Goten finished his words, Trunks came up beside him.  
  
"What's not fair?" The lavender haired Demi questioned him. Goten smiled but didn't answer the question. Trunks gave a quizzical look at his friend, searching for an answer in his eyes which made Goten sigh slightly.  
  
"Nothing Trunks." He responded with a small grin. The two flew on silently for a while. Neither speaking any words, to enraptured in there own thoughts.  
  
"Where we going Goten?" The Demi broke the silence as the land began to thin out showing off into the city.  
  
"Just flying." Was Goten's flat answer. Trunks didn't say anymore. What had gotten into his friend? Trunks wondered. Goten's mood was strange. Trunks wanted to help his friend out, but didn't know how to reach him.  
  
The sun began to set before Goten pulled to a stop in midair. "Trunks, maybe you should go home." Two ebony eyes starred away from the blue crystal orbs, clearing away from his gaze.  
  
"What about you Goten?" Trunks wasn't about to leave his friend here acting like he was.  
  
"I'm going to keep on going." The young Saiyan powered up slightly, taking flight again away from his friend with out waiting for a comment.  
  
As stubborn as Trunks was, he wasn't going to give up. He powered up flying towards his friend with a stern look on his face. "Goten, what's gotten into you?!" Trunks yelled over the roar of the wind as it suddenly picked up. His friend's speed increased, making Trunks too power up a bit more.  
  
'Why won't he leave me alone?!' Goten wondered as he powered up and picked up even more speed, making Trunks fall behind.  
  
"Goten!" Trunks called to the younger Saiyan as he pulled further and further away.  
  
"Just go home Trunks!" A roar had erupted from Goten before powering up to Super Saiyan and flying off leaving Trunks behind.  
  
Trunks stopped and floated in midair, thinking that maybe he should go back. His mother would be worried, and the others could help him find Goten. After contemplating with each idea Trunks turned around and flew back toward Capsule Corp.  
  
Chichi sat in Bulma's kitchen with Bulma sitting across from her. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan were out looking for Trunks and Goten. The only light that penetrated the darkness of the house came from the small kitchen light above the sink. "The boys should have been back by now." Chichi said as she stood up. She walked to the window and looked out.  
  
"They'll be back." As Bulma finished her sentence, Vegeta walked into the kitchen, followed by Trunks and then Gohan and Goku. Bulma stood up and rushed to Trunks. "Trunks! Where did you go?"  
  
"I went flying with Goten Okaasan."  
  
"Goten? Where is he Trunks?" Chichi asked as she walked to the rest of the group. Trunks lowered his gaze to the floor, not speaking a word so Goku spoke up for him.  
  
"Trunks said he flew off somewhere." Chichi turned to her husband.  
  
"What? Where could he have gone?!" Goku shook his head, he didn't know so he couldn't give his wife a reply.  
  
"We don't know." Chichi just looked at Goku with a worried face.  
  
"What do you mean?! Where's Goten?!" Chichi pushed past Goku and Gohan to get out the door. "Goten?!" She yelled to the sky. Goku walked to her side and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"We'll find him Chichi. I'm going back out now." Goku kissed Chichi lightly on the cheek before lifting into the air. "Let's go Gohan." The younger Saiyan nodded and lifted into the air next to his father. Chichi watched the two fly off into the still blackening sky.  
  
Trunks stood quietly watching his father. "Vegeta, aren't you going to help look?" Bulma asked folding her arms over her chest. Vegeta matched her stance.  
  
"Why should I, he's not my problem."  
  
"But he's my friend Papa!" Trunks said lifting his head. Vegeta turned to look at him.  
  
"Still not my problem." Trunks ground his teeth together and then ran out the door, taking flight as soon as his head cleared the doorway. Bulma turned back to Vegeta.  
  
"How could you say that?" Vegeta scowled back at her.  
  
"Say what? It's not my problem that Kakkarot's brat ran away."  
  
"But you could have been a little more supportive of your son." Bulma walked closer to Vegeta. "Now, you are going to help Goku, Gohan, and Trunks find Goten." Bulma's tone told Vegeta not to argue, but the proud Saiyan Prince would have none of his mate telling him what to do.  
  
"I will not."  
  
"Oh yes you will."  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"You will."  
  
"Will not! I will not help Kakkarot woman!"  
  
"Oh yes you will." Bulma pushed Vegeta out the door. "Now go look for Goten." She slammed the door in his face. Vegeta grumbled but he knew Bulma wouldn't let him back in, and he wasn't about to blast the door down, knowing he would have to fix it. Vegeta lifted off the ground and followed Trunks off into the night sky.  
  
Goten landed on the top of a building in a city he did not know the name of. He looked around. The buildings were all tall, and there were many people running around below him.  
  
"Goten..."Goten turned around towards the voice that called his name.  
  
"Huh?" Someone swung a piece of metal and hit Goten in the side of the head. The young Saiyan fell sideways and fell off the building as his world went black.  
  
The person flew after Goten and scooped him into their arms. The unconscious Goten lay freely in the person's arms as they took him away into the black sky and away from the rest of the world. 


	2. Edin and Sei

Chapter 2 Edin and Sei  
  
Ok, I don't own Goku, Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, or Trunks. I also don't own Piccolo, Bulma, or Chichi. I do, however, own Edin and Sei. Yeah. I just knew I would get SOMEONE (who will remain nameless) complaining about not disowning the characters. Happy? Ok, please review!!! If you like the story, let me know! If you don't, let me know how to fix it! Beta readers can only do so much!! Ok, I guess I'm done talking (Kage- ::Cough:: Rambling ::Cough:: ) yeah, whatever. Here you people go.........  
  
The sun had begun to reach the highest part of the sky as Goku flew low over the ocean. 'Where could he have gone?' He had searched all of the close places around, and was now moving further out and away from Capsule Corp.  
  
The Saiyan looked around him in every direction, his senses searing for any signs of the son who had run away. "Goten! Where are you son?" Goku could sense something coming from the West. "Huh?" The man stopped and floated in midair.  
  
"Otousan...?" A soft voice reached Goku's ears. Goku powered again and took off flying in the direction the voice had come from.  
  
"I'm coming Goten." Goku muttered to himself. "Just hold on and wait for me."  
  
"Where could he have gone?" Chichi paced back and forth in Bulma's kitchen. Bulma stood against the counter watching her friend. Both women had bags under their eyes and looked extremely tired. They had stayed up all night looking for the young son, but it was to no avail.  
  
"Chichi, I'm sure the boys will find him." Chichi stopped pacing and turned to Bulma.  
  
"I am sure you are right, but..." Bulma straightened up and gave Chichi a hug.  
  
"It'll be alright." The women smiled at each other.  
  
"I know you are right. Goku will find him."  
  
Goten walked around on some kind of island, his head was still fuzzy and he wasn't sure where he was. "Otousan?" He asked out loud. Maybe his father was somewhere close. 'How did I get here?' He wondered to himself. He stopped as he tried to think back to the night before.  
  
'We were having dinner, and then I... ran away.' Goten suddenly felt guilty. 'Did I do something I shouldn't have?' Goten spun around as something moved behind him. "Who's there?" He asked, trying to keep his voice strong. Someone laughed and then stepped out of the bushes they had been standing in.  
  
"You are just like your brother Goten." The young teen moved into a fighting stance.  
  
"I'll only ask once more, who are you and what do you want with me?" The man put his hands out to show Goten that he didn't have anything, nor that he wanted to fight.  
  
"My name is Edin, and I have brought you here to let you have a break, a vacation if you will, to get away from being a Saiyan." The man had straight dark brown hair that came to his shoulders and crystal purple eyes said. He wore an outfit much like Vegeta did, except that this Edin's was a hunter green color. Goten was caught off guard by the man's knowledge of what he had been thinking earlier.  
  
"What do you know about Saiyans?" He asked as he relaxed his stance slightly.  
  
"Nothing. All I know is that you don't want to be one anymore."  
  
"Th--That's not true...!" At least Goten thought it wasn't true. He still wanted to be a Saiyan, he just wanted a break.  
  
"If you say so." Edin shrugged. "But this is a place where no fighting is allowed. If someone were to break this rule well..." Edin pulled a finger across his throat to show the person's death.  
  
"Did you bring me here?" Goten asked not paying any attention to the man's hand gesture.  
  
"No, but I ordered it." Goten was still lost. Why had this guy brought him here? How had he known what Goten had been thinking about? And where was he, could he get back home?  
  
"What if I don't want to be here? What if I want to be a Saiyan again?" Edin looked at Goten quietly for a second.  
  
"Now that you are here, there is no leaving."  
  
Trunks flew to the top of a mountain. He really had no idea where he was other than it was to the East of Capsule Corp. Vegeta had gone to the North, Gohan to the South, and Goku to the West.  
  
Trunks set down on the ice topped mountain and looked around. "Goten?!" Trunks looked down the edge of the mountain. 'Where could he have gone? Why did he leave?' Trunks felt as if he was loosing his best friend.  
  
'Why didn't he talk to me first?' Trunks lifted off the mountain and began to fly further east, away from Capsule Corp and everything else. 'Goten, where are you...?' The wind began to pick up and Trunks began to have a hard time flying into it. He powered up, making his fly a little easier.  
  
"Stupid wind." Trunks landed on the ground and began walking instead. "No wind's gunna keep me from finding you Goten." Trunks said as he walked on.  
  
Unknown to Trunks, was that the wind was sent from a friend up above, trying to help him in the right direction.  
  
Goku stopped over the wide ocean again. He could tell something was under him. He could feel Goten's Ki, but there was no land anywhere. 'Maybe he's under the water?' Goku flew lower, his eyes looking into the deep blue green ocean.  
  
CLUNK! Goku's head smashed into something. He rubbed it as he looked for what he had hit. Again there was nothing. "Huh?!" Goku dropped his hand. He slowly reached out and his hand hit something hard. Goku knocked on it. He pulled back and waited a second.  
  
"What do you want?" A small man with blood red hair cropped just below his ears asked as his head appeared out of the air. Goku yelled and jumped back.  
  
"You're just a head!" He said. The little man rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why did you knock?" The man glided up and sat on nothing, showing his whole body to Goku. The Saiyan looked the man over once. His robe looked kind of like Kami's, only the color was different.  
  
"Um, have you seen my son? He's about so high," Goku indicated Goten's height with his hands. "And has black hair kinda like mine." The little man looked Goku over once.  
  
"And if I have?" Goku smiled.  
  
"I'd like to talk to him if that's ok." The man shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, no. The boy you speak of doesn't want to be a Saiyan anymore. He is in a different place now." Goku's face dropped.  
  
"Doesn't want to be a Saiyan? Goten? No way." Goku began to laugh.  
  
"He said it himself." Goku stopped laughing and stared strait faced at the man sitting in front of him.  
  
"Where's my son?" The Saiyan was done playing around. "Is he in here?" Goku flew at the invisible wall that the man was sitting on. His shoulder bashed against it and he was thrown backward.  
  
"Yes, Goten is in here, but you can't get in. No one can get in unless Edin allows it." Goku righted himself and looked at the man.  
  
"Then let me talk to this Edin." The man shook his head.  
  
"It doesn't work like that." Goku frowned and powered up.  
  
"Then I'll bust my way in." Goku began to ram into the wall again.  
  
"You'll never get in." The man said with a laugh. No sooner had the words left his mouth that a loud CRACK! Was heard. The man turned to look at Goku as he broke a large hole in the wall, revealing an island below him.  
  
"I'm coming Goten." Goku whispered as he flew into the hole. The man stood dumbfounded for a second. A smile slowly grew on his face.  
  
"He's coming." He said into a microphone on his robe.  
  
"Good. We are almost ready." A voice cracked back. "Come back Sei." The man nodded and sank back into the wall, as he did so, the hole Goku had just made began to repair itself, closing its invisible force field. 


	3. Sorry :

Alright everybody, I wanna say sorry about the changes in view and stuff. The stupid internet or whatever won't show any breaks I put in, so if it kinda sounds funny like when the paragraph is suddenly about someone else, there should have been a page break. Again, sorry about that. I will try to get it fixed it as quick as I can, but please be patient! Alright, I just found out about it so I'm going to say sorry again and work on getting ch 3 up for you! Alright, sorry again for the no-page breaks, to make it up, I'll try to write faster! Lol. Ok, ch 3 should be up soon!  
  
mystwriter 


	4. KiProof

Chapter 3  
Ki-Proof  
  
"What do you mean I can't leave?" Goten backed away from Edin slowly.  
  
"Once you are here, there is no going back to where you came from. No one knows about this island because no one who has come here has ever left." Goten shook his head.  
  
"I'm not staying here, and you can't make me!" Goten shot up into the air. Edin watched him fly up and then suddenly drop to the ground again.  
  
"Oh, I can make you stay here." The man walked up to Goten as the Saiyan got to his feet. "There is no way for you to leave, the longer you stay here, the weaker your Ki becomes. That means no more flying or fighting; isn't that what you wanted Goten?" Goten looked Edin in the eye.  
  
"You brought me here; I didn't come of my own free will. How do you know what I wanted?" Edin just smiled. He began to back away.  
  
"I just do..." And with that, Edin faded away into the bushes again. Goten stood in the clearing with his mouth slightly open. His brain just wouldn't wrap around what Edin had just said.  
  
"I can't stay here, I won't stay here. No one can make me." Goten lifted off the ground again, this time being careful of how far up he went. It was only a second before he was to tired to fly any further. Goten fell to the ground on his hands and knees. "Damn, what did he do to me?"  
  
"Now, you shouldn't be talking like that." Goten knew that voice. He looked up quickly.  
  
"Otousan!" Goku smiled down at Goten. Goten got to his feet and hugged his father. "How did you find me?" Goten pulled back and looked into his father's eyes.  
  
"I followed your Ki." Goten pulled away from Goku and looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry I ran away Otousan, but I just wanted—"  
  
"We can talk about it later." Goku turned his head to the left. "Right now there is someone coming this way." Goten opened his senses as wide as he could. Goku was right, there was something coming.  
  
"What is it Otousan?" Goku turned back to Goten.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it's strong."  
  
"But Edin said that there was no fighting allowed here." Goku grabbed Goten's arm and lifted off into the air.  
  
"Let's keep it that way." Goku lifted higher and higher until his head hit the invisible wall again. "Hold on a second Goten." Goku let go of his son and powered up. He didn't really want to bash through the wall again, so he used his Ki instead.  
  
Goten was beginning to fall, he couldn't hold himself up without his Ki. Goku pulled back and began firing Ki blasts at the wall. They went right through. "Otousan!" Goten said as he began to fall back to the island. Goku turned back to his son.  
  
"Where you goin Goten?" Goku asked as he grabbed Goten's arm again.  
  
"No where." Someone said behind the two.  
  
"Otousan look out!" Goten yelled as Sei appeared with a large green ball of light in his hands. Goku turned around. He pushed Goten out of the way as Sei let the ball go point blank at Goku's chest. "Otousan!" Goku fell back to the island.  
  
"Now it's your turn." Goten had already been falling toward the island, but now Sei came up and punched him in the face, knocking him down faster. Goten crashed into the ground next to his father. The last thing he saw was Sei coming down beside him. "Sleep good little Saiyan." Sei waved as Goten's eyes fell shut.  
  
In three different directions, heads lifted up. Gohan had found Piccolo in the mountains and had told him about Goten. "Otousan?" Gohan asked as he saw his father's Ki blasts appear in the sky. Piccolo nodded. "Let's go." Gohan and Piccolo flew off to the West where the blasts had come from.  
  
Trunks had wound up back with Vegeta and now they both stopped and looked at the yellow orbs that had appeared in the western sky. "That's Goku's Ki." Trunks looked up at Vegeta. "Think he's in trouble?" Vegeta got an evil grin on his face.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure there is a fight." Vegeta took off at an alarming speed. Trunks followed as best he could. Sometimes it worried him how much Vegeta always wanted to fight.  
  
Gohan and Piccolo stopped just above the invisible dome covering the hidden island. They could feel both Goku and Goten's Ki, but Goten's wasn't strong. "Do you see anything Piccolo?" Gohan looked below him.  
  
"There is something under us, it's just covered by a shield."  
  
"Then how do we get in?"  
  
"We blast through it." Gohan and Piccolo turned to see Vegeta and Trunks flying up to them. Piccolo frowned.  
  
"And what makes you think that we can do that?" Vegeta held his hand out below Piccolo and Gohan. A yellow orb formed in the palm of his hand. He threw the small Ki blast at the invisible wall. A small crack appeared.  
  
"That." Piccolo continued to frown but didn't argue. Something was weird about this dome. Gohan was next to throw Ki blasts at the dome. The crack grew bigger. Trunks added his blasts to Gohan's to completely break a hole into the dome.  
  
"Let's go." Gohan was the first one in followed by Trunks and then Vegeta. A smile was still on the oldest Saiyans face, ready for a fight. Piccolo stood outside the dome, using his mind to watch all around him.  
  
"Something is not right." But Piccolo pushed his thoughts aside as he followed the Saiyans into the dome.  
  
Goku sat up and looked around him. Goten still slept beside him. 'Where are we?' Goku got to his feet and went to take a step forward.  
  
"Bad Saiyan, no no ." Goku felt a small shock of electricity go through his body. It wasn't enough to really hurt him, but it made Goku put his foot back down.  
  
"Who are you?" Goku looked down as Goten stirred on the floor.  
  
"Un... Otousan?" Goten opened his eyes and looked up at his father. "Where are we?" The room around them was bare, the walls made of some kind of grey rock. There was one very small window, so small even Goten couldn't have put his hand through it.  
  
"I don't know Goten." Goku looked back up and around at the walls of the room. "Did you hear the person talking before?" Goten nodded and got to his feet.  
  
"His name is Edin, he brought me here." Goten didn't really know what else to tell his father. Edin hadn't really told him where he was or why he was here. "Can we get out of here Otousan?" Goku looked at Goten again, he smiled.  
  
"Sure we can." Goku turned to the window and put his hand out in front of him. Goku gathered his Ki into his hand and threw a blast at the wall. The blast did nothing more than go through the wall. Goku dropped his hand, a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Otousan, what happened?" Goten asked just as shocked as his father. Goku shook his head.  
  
"I don't know Goten." The wall was still in place as it had been before Goku threw his Ki blast at it. "This might be more of a problem." Goku said as someone began to laugh.  
  
Vegeta had taken the lead of the group. "Papa," Trunks said. Vegeta stopped and floated in midair as he turned to look at where Trunks was pointing. Another of Goku's Ki blasts flew up into the air. Gohan flew up to Vegeta.  
  
"It's Otousan." He waited about a millisecond before taking off in the direction the blast had come from. Trunks was right behind him. If Goku was there, maybe Goten was too. Vegeta followed the boys, not about to let them get to the fight before him. Piccolo flew quickly after the Saiyans.  
  
"Gohan!" Gohan stopped and looked back at Piccolo. Piccolo caught up and the two flew on behind Trunks and Vegeta. "Gohan, something does not feel right. Be high on your guard." Gohan nodded and took the lead again.  
  
Piccolo wasn't sure if his words had gotten through to his young friend; right now Gohan's mind was elsewhere. Vegeta glanced back at Piccolo. Piccolo only looked back into Vegeta's eyes. All of the Saiyans and Piccolo could tell they were getting closer to Goku and Goten.  
  
"Gohan, do you think they're alright?" Trunks asked quietly so as to keep Vegeta from hearing. Gohan glanced at Trunks as they flew even with each other.  
  
"Otousan wouldn't let anything happen to Goten, Trunks. You shouldn't be so worried." Trunks looked away. He knew Goten was in good hands with Goku, but something was nagging in the back of his head that said that Goku's hands weren't going to be enough.  
  
"There." Piccolo said behind them. Trunks looked up and saw a small hut about 100 yards away from them. "Goku's Ki is coming from there." Gohan nodded and led the decent down to the ground.  
  
Vegeta walked at Trunks' side as Trunks followed Gohan; Piccolo was next to Gohan. 'Why is Goten's Ki so weak?' Trunks wondered. 'Maybe it's just because Goku's is so strong?' Trunks could still feel both Goku and Goten's Ki and that they were getting closer to their source.  
  
"Keep up boy." Vegeta growled as Trunks' thoughts slowed his walking. Trunks snapped back to reality and walked quicker to catch up with his father. Trunks knew when his father growled like that to just do what he said; it was usually for the best and it made his life easier.  
  
"How are we going to get in?" Gohan wondered out loud as the group stopped in front of the hut. Vegeta pushed past Gohan and Piccolo.  
  
"We blast our way in." Vegeta raised his hand, his palm flat toward the wall. A ball of energy gathered in his hand.  
  
"Papa, wait! Why not just use the door?" Trunks opened a small wooden door on the other side of the hut. Vegeta growled but closed his hand over the Ki blast he held. Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta walked to Trunks. All three walked in followed by Trunks.  
  
The door closed with a loud SLAM! behind them. Trunks flinched at the sound. "Come on." Gohan was in the lead again and began to lead the group down a hallway.  
  
'This place is bigger than it looks on the outside.' Trunks thought as Gohan turned around yet another curve in the hall.  
  
"I'm about done following Goku's pup here." Vegeta growled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Gohan smiled lightly at the comment.  
  
"Then go your own way, no one asked you to tag along Vegeta." Piccolo growled back. Vegeta stopped and glared at the back of Piccolo's head as the two in front walked on.  
  
"Fine, this way Trunks." Vegeta snarled as he turned down a different hallway. Gohan had stopped and was looking at the younger Saiyan. Trunks adverted his eyes as he followed his father. Gohan smiled and walked on.  
  
Goku sat on the floor of his and Goten's cell as his son paced in front of him. "Come sit down, all you are doing is wasting energy Goten." Goku leaned back on his hands and looked up at the plain grey ceiling. Goten stopped pacing but did not sit down.  
  
"Otousan," Goten started.  
  
"Hum?" Goku lifted his head and looked at his son. Goten didn't really know how to ask his question.  
  
"What do you think...I mean... Why did Edin bring me here? He said something about knowing what I wanted. He said it was my thoughts that had brought me here." Goku looked at Goten for a minute.  
  
"Do you want to be a Saiyan? Do you like what you are, who you are?" Goku asked back. Goten turned away. He didn't know the answer to that question. Goku watched Goten's face before looking back up at the ceiling. "That guy told me that you didn't want to be a Saiyan anymore. I didn't believe him." Goku smiled lightly. "Maybe I should have?"  
  
Goten turned back to his father and opened his mouth to say something, closed it, and then opened it again. "Otousan, it's not... I don't know what I want. I just was tired of fighting. I wanted a break, that's all. I didn't mean to run away or get stuck here; I just wanted a break..." Goten whispered his last few words.  
  
Goku looked down at Goten again. "You should have just told someone. It's not like we were going to yell at you or anything." Goten looked into Goku's eyes. Goku was right; all Goten need to have done was tell his family, not run away from them. "If you can't trust us, what does that mean?" Goten had never heard his father talk so thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm—sorry Otousan." Goten walked to the other side of the small room he and Goku shared. Goku watched Goten slide to the floor, his head buried in his knees. Goku sighed and looked back up at the ceiling.  
  
A voice yelled and turned off a monitor in front of him. He turned around in his chair as footsteps echoed on the floor behind him. "Edin sir, is everything alright?" Sei asked bending down on one knee and lowering his head to the floor.  
  
"No, Sei. I need you to separate the Saiyans. That older one is planting ideas into the kids' head; and I don't like them." Sei nodded and brought a fisted hand up to his chest in solute.  
  
"Yes sir." Sei got to his feet and left the room again. Edin sighed and turned back around. His plan would work, it had to. "This Saiyan will help me fulfill my destiny..." He muttered as he looked back at the screen and tuned it onto Goku and Goten's cell again. "I will have what I came here for."  
  
(((((((((())))))))))(((((((((()))))))(((((())))))  
  
I'm sorry it took so long to update this everyone. I got messed up and sent my beta reader the wrong chapter and didn't know about it till a little while ago. I hope it was worth the wait... :: wink wink:: that means chapter 4 is ready to go, but I'm not going to post it till I have 3 new reviews, so review for me! Until chapter 4,  
  
mystwriter 


	5. A Voice

Chapter 4  
A Voice  
  
Trunks opened yet another door and looked inside. There was a large box with strange symbols carved onto it. He walked into the room and up to the box. The Saiyan didn't recognize the language written on it; he traced the carvings lightly with his index finger. He squinted and knelt down in front of the box as some of the symbols began to light up.  
  
'Trunks...' A voice echoed through the room. Trunks pulled his hand back in shock. The light dimmed away. The teen looked over his shoulder and out the door. Vegeta was nowhere to be seen so he turned back to the box with the mysterious symbols embedded into it.  
  
Slowly, he ran his hand over the shaped form, setting his hand atop of the strange carvings. The symbols began to glow again, then began to blink and sets began to light up in turn. Trunks' eyes widened as the lights began to flash and change faster and faster. 'Trunks...beware the one...' The voice began to grow.  
  
"Wha—What...?" Trunks' hand began to burn. He tried to pull it back, but something held it there. His left hand shot from his side to grab onto his right, he pulled back as hard as he could. His hand burned even more as he pulled it away from the glowing box, a layer of his skin staying stuck to the box.  
  
Trunks fell backward with a small yelp of surprise. His breath came roughly into his lungs. He ignored the pain in his hand as he watched the symbols on the box return to their normal form. Trunks stared at the box long after it had stopped glowing and talking to him.  
  
"Trunks!" A voice snapped behind him. The young Saiyan turned around, still holding his smarting hand, and looked up at Vegeta's angry face glaring down at him.  
  
"Papa!" Trunks jumped to his feet. Vegeta crossed his arms and continued to glare at Trunks. Trunks lowered his eyes and dropped his hands to his sides.  
  
"What were you doing?" Vegeta's voice was rough.  
  
"I was looking around in here." The younger Saiyans voice wasn't much more than a whisper.  
  
"For an hour?" Vegeta was skeptical. Trunks winced at his father's tone of voice, but didn't answer. Vegeta watched his son for a second. "Let's go, and no more looking in rooms for an hour." Vegeta turned around and walked back out of the room. Trunks followed behind him.  
  
((((((((((((((())))))))))))))((((((((((((())))))))))  
  
Goku looked up as a door suddenly appeared on the wall and someone walked through it. Goku got to his feet as he recognized the face of the person who had attacked him before standing in front of him. "I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." The man said as he closed the door behind him. It faded back into the wall, leaving no signs of it ever being there at all.  
  
"And why would I come with you?" Goku asked glancing at Goten to see if he was still sleeping. Goten didn't move from his sitting position, his back resting against the cold grey wall. Goku turned back to the man.  
  
"You will come with me. Whether you come quietly, as asked, or come unconscious, makes no difference to me." Goku looked the man up and down. He didn't seam to be much of a threat, but the guy's use of energy last time made Goku hesitant.  
  
"Where are we going?" Goku took a step forward. He couldn't feel much Ki coming from the man, so where was he getting all of his energy?  
  
"That is of no concern of yours. Now, if you will..." Sei stepped toward Goku. A yellow line of energy, that looked much like a thin rope, grew in the mans hands. Goku stood his ground as the stranger drew closer. He wasn't going to stand and let this guy take him without a fight. Goku turned sideways, stepping back to drop into a fighting stance, his hands clenched tightly into fists in front of him. Goku's guard was high.  
  
"I think I will stay right here." Goku's eyes grew hard and his mouth turned into a scowl. Sei stopped and looked at the black haired man.  
  
"Have it your way, but I warn you, I am a lot stronger than I look." The light in Sei's hand vanished as he hurled himself at Goku. Goku was ready for him, throwing his hands forward and grabbing the front of the robe Sei wore, lifting him up above his head.  
  
Sei was also ready for Goku's reaction; he brought one of his legs down and kicked Goku squarely in the chest. Goku let out a small grunt in surprise as he leaned back and away from Sei's foot.  
  
Sei growled in slight anger and brought his knee up and into his opponents chin before pulling both legs up to his chest. As Goku put his head back down, Sei brought his legs down and onto Goku's chest; coiling them up like a spring before pushing off of Goku's solid chest and doing a back flip in the air so as to face the Saiyan again.  
  
"Not bad Saiyan, but you are going to have to do a lot better than that to beat me." Sei ran at Goku again, this time as he reached the Saiyan, he flipped over Goku's head and wound up behind him.  
  
Goku turned to him, but not quite fast enough; Sei had grabbed one of Goku's wrists and had wrapped one of the yellow lines of light around it. Sei grinned and back flipped away. Goku took a step to go after him, but something held him back.  
  
He looked down at his wrist to see the yellow line glowing. "What...?" Sei laughed. Goku looked back up at him.  
  
"That will keep you from moving so fast and well. You will notice that you can no longer lift your arm, correct? That Weight String finds your strength level and then doubles its own, making it impossible for you to move whatever the String is attached to. You will not be able to lift your arm until it is removed." Goku frowned as he clenched his fist and tried to pull his hand back to him, all the while still staring at his opponent.  
  
Sei laughed again. "Now for the other arm and you will be finished." Sei moved toward Goku, another yellow rope of some kind of foreign energy in his hand. Goku stepped back and jumped at Sei, throwing a kind of drill kick into the mans stomach.  
  
Sei moved enough to miss the full blow of the attack, but the edge of Goku's foot connected with Sei's side. The man flew sideways and collided with the grey, hard, wall, making a pile of rubble fall around him before quickly regenerating to make the wall whole again. Goku continued to glare at him as the room shook.  
  
Goten opened his eyes and lifted his head off of his knees. He looked around as Sei climbed from the of rubble his run in with the wall had made. Sei frowned deeply as he looked up at Goku. "You are going to regret that."  
  
He flew like a flash toward Goku.  
  
Sei drove one of his knees into Goku's stomach and used his elbow to knock Goku's head around. Goten sat stunned at the scene before him as Sei began to through rapid punches into Goku's stomach and face. "Otousan...?" Goku turned his head back to Sei as the man backed off, his eyes narrowed in anger. A small amount of blood ran down Goku's lip and into his right eye.  
  
"Now will you come quietly? I'm quite tired of playing around here. I have a lot of other work to do before today is over." Goten looked from his father's angry face to Sei's face, a face of which reminded him very much so of Vegeta.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with out Goten." Goku pulled again on the weight keeping his arm where it was and blinked blood out of his eye. Sei slowly began to smile. Goten watched as Sei put his hands together, his palms facing Goku.  
  
"Fine, then you can die and stay here." A blood red ball of energy began to gather in Sei's hands. Goku locked his jaw as he took a wide stance, planting his feet firmly on the ground.  
  
"Otousan! No!" Goten got to his feet and began running at Goku as Sei released his energy of dark blue with red sparks. "NO!" Goten cried as the ball of energy engulfed Goku. Something grabbed Goten's ankle and made him fall to his knees. "Otousan!" Goten said again as a flash of the red light from Sei's energy blast blinded him.  
  
((((((((((()))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((()))))))))))))))  
  
Goku threw his free arm up to try to protect his face from the bright light of the energy Sei had let loose at him. He heard Goten his name as the light engulfed his body. Then his ears failed him and his breath seamed to stop. 'No...' Goku thought as time seamed to slow down. 'I can't leave Goten...'  
  
'Goku... wake up... Goku...' Goku couldn't move, couldn't see, couldn't breath, but something was calling to him... 'Goku, open your eyes...' The voice in his head kept calling to him.  
  
'Goten...' Goku thought. 'Chichi... Gohan... Piccolo... Vegeta... I can't leave them...' Goku drifted off into a total blackness.  
  
(((((((((()))))))))))(((((((((())))))))))))  
  
Gohan walked back to Piccolo. "Did you find anything?" Piccolo shook his head.  
  
"Hum..." Gohan hadn't had any luck either. "Did you feel it?" He asked suddenly turning back to his mentor. Piccolo looked at the Saiyan for a second.  
  
"Yeah." Gohan's eyes filled with even more worry as Piccolo confirmed his feelings.  
  
"Otousan..." Gohan's voice was barely a whisper. He turned away from Piccolo.  
  
"Let's go." Piccolo turned and began walking off. Gohan followed after him. Gohan and Piccolo had both felt Goku's Ki disappear from their senses. Gohan could still feel Goten's and so the two followed his little brother's Ki, hoping beyond hope that they would not find Goku dead.  
  
((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))))(((((((((())))))))))  
  
Trunks shot past Vegeta, taking flight as he did. "Goten..." The teen muttered as the Saiyan in question's Ki got stronger. Vegeta had also felt Goku's Ki suddenly vanish and Goten's Ki flare up, but refused to move any faster toward their direction while his son was there. Trunks had also felt Goku suddenly vanish from his senses and now feared for Goten's safety.  
  
Vegeta quickened his pace as soon as Trunks had gone. He had felt something unusual for him—a kind of worry... the word felt weird on his tongue, on his mind even. "Goten!" Vegeta heard his teen son shout. Vegeta turned a corner and saw Trunks lying on his stomach with his ear pressed against the floor.  
  
"Now what the Hell're you doing?" Vegeta growled as he stopped over Trunks. The younger Saiyan didn't look up as he answered.  
  
"It's Goten!" He told Vegeta. "Goten, can you hear me?!" Trunks asked back through the floor.  
  
"Trunks?!" A small and almost distant answered back.  
  
"Yeah! Stand back Goten, I'm gunna get you out!" Trunks stood up and aimed a Ki blast at the floor. He let it go, making the hall glow white for a second. Trunks dropped his hand in shock as the light faded to revel a very small crack in the floor. "Wha...?"  
  
Vegeta stood watching as Trunks powered up, making his light purple hair stand straight up and change to a light gold color. Trunks gathered another Ki blast into his left hand, Vegeta noticed, and only his left hand. What else had happened in that room he had found his son in? The floor still held little more than a crack, even after all of Trunks' blasts.  
  
Trunks screamed, his energy crackling around him as his Ki blast grew stronger. Vegeta shook his head and uncrossed one of his muscled arms to throw a single Ki blast at the same spot as Trunks. The added power broke through the floor.  
  
"Goten!" Trunks flew into the hole and down into the darkness. Vegeta looked around once before he followed into the darkness.  
  
(((((((((((((()))))))))))))(((((((((((()))))))))))))  
  
Goten knelt next to Goku's motionless body. Why had this happened? It wasn't fair. Goku shouldn't have died! 'I'm the one who should be dead...not Otousan...' Goten rubbed at his eyes as hot tears steadily filled them.  
  
What was his mother going to say  
  
"Otousan..." Goten looked over at Sei who stood watching the two. "You! Why did you kill him!?" The sad and angry Saiyan got to his feet and stood in between Goku's body and Sei. Goten couldn't hide the tears any longer, they began to fall down his cheeks like waterfalls. Sei looked at the crying teen a second before answering.  
  
"I told him to come quietly. He wouldn't leave without you, and Lord said to separate him from you. I did what had to be done." Goten growled, his Saiyan power growing inside him. His hair began to stand straight up and sparks of power began to flash around him. Sei smiled.  
  
"You won't last long in that form. Edin has taken your Ki away." Goten growled lightly, his anger still building. He wasn't going to let his Otousan's death go unpunished.  
  
"That won't stop me. I will avenge Otousan's death..." Goten yelled and flew so quickly at Sei, that he got about ten good punches and kicks, sending the man under his attack flying into the wall once again; all of this happening before Sei realized what was going on.  
  
"Not bad. Almost as good as him." Sei said as he got to his feet. The man nodded at Goku behind Goten. Goten yelled again and attacked harder.  
  
"Don't talk about my Otousan!" Sei, now fully aware of Goten's ability, blocked every blow thrown his way. Goten began to scream as he attacked Sei harder and faster. Sei matched his movements, step by step.  
  
Goten began to slow down. The Saiyans breathing began to become ragged and his blows less accurate. He could feel whatever Edin had down to his Ki taking effect. Goten's Ki was fading so quickly he dropped to the floor on his hand and knees. Sei looked at him as he lay gasping at his feet.  
  
"Humph." Sei waited a second before stepping on Goten's back, making Goten's face smash into the hard, grey, floor. "Such a naughty boy," Sei spoke as he reached down and took one of Goten's hands into his own. The Saiyan winced as Sei bent his arm back further than it would have gone on its own.  
  
"I wonder if all of you Saiyans are the same." Sei reached down and grabbed Goten's other hand, keeping his foot on the middle of his back the whole time. The teen on the floor bit his lip as more pain when through his shoulders.  
  
"What's that—suppose to mean?" Goten gasped. Sei looked at Goten's hands as though seeing if they looked like any other humans.  
  
"Oh nothing," Sei looked down at Goten as he tied a strand of yellow string around Goten's wrists. One hand held Goten's arms in the air, while his right hand reached down and rested against Goten's right shoulder bone. Sei moved so his knee was just barely on Goten's right shoulder blade. Goten bit his lip harder as the pressure on his shoulder grew.  
  
"This might—" a loud noise like a POP! and CRUNCH! together echoed through the room. Goten screamed in pain. Tears filled his eyes, but he blinked them back. He wasn't going to cry, Otousan wouldn't cry. "—hurt a little." Sei finished.  
  
He laughed as he got off of Goten. "Stupid, bad, little Saiyan. You shouldn't have put your nose into things." Goten's shoulder joint was know knocked out of place and his upper arm was snapped almost completely in half. Goten closed his eyes as Sei took his yellow rope of light off of his wrists. He lay breathing roughly, staring at nothing, as he arms fell apart and back to the ground.  
  
"Let that be a small lesson to you to behave and do what is asked of you."  
  
Sei laughed again as he walked back to the wall and left through the door he had entered from in the first place.  
  
(((((((((((((()))))))))))))(((((((((())))))))))))  
  
'Goku...Goku open your eyes...' Goku moved his head. 'Goku...' The Saiyan moaned lightly and opened his eyes.  
  
'Wha...?' Goku still couldn't move, but he was breathing again and he could see a bright yellow light instead of the blackness of earlier. 'Where am I...?'  
  
'You cause a lot of trouble for someone who shouldn't be here.' The voice said in his head. 'You will not mess my chance up. I didn't mean for you to have to go through that, but you were messing with my plan.' Goku blinked as these words registered.  
  
'Who... who are you? Where am I...?'  
  
"My name is Edin, and you are inside my lab." The voice was no longer only inside Goku's head, but in his ears. He blinked again as his vision began to clear a little.  
  
"Lab...?" Goku muttered as the room around him came into further focus. A set of crystal purple eyes locked with his. "Wha—?" The eyes lightened at Goku's voice.  
  
"Good, you have finally awoken." Edin turned away and walked to the other side of the lab. Goku turned his head, a dull throb echoing in it. "Your son--Goten right?—was not doing what I brought him here to do while you were with him." Goku watched as this new man stopped in front of a black wall.  
  
"What does Goten have to do with this?" Edin smiled at the screen and shook his head. His smile turned into a light laugh. Goku blinked. "What's so funny?" Goku tried to stand up, but something was still keeping him where he was.  
  
"I am just surprised that you would not have known how strong your youngest son is." Edin pushed a button on the wall next to the screen and it lit up.  
  
He turned back to Goku as the youngest of the teen Saiyans appeared on the screen behind him. "Your son has been giving me his power—lending it if you will. I will soon be more powerful than anyone in the galaxy." Edin stopped in front of Goku and looked into his eyes. He smiled almost too kindly to be real. "Even you." Edin laughed and turned back to the screen.  
  
"What do you mean you've been taking Goten's power? How?" Goku's face was turned into one of question and confusion. He had never heard of someone taking someone else's Ki. Edin didn't reply to the question, instead he shushed Goku.  
  
"Quiet, watch." Goku looked over Edin's shoulder as Goten got to his knees and walked over to someone's body.  
  
"Hey! That's me!" Goku stared shocked as his own face came into view beside Goten.  
  
"Yes, that kind of is you. It is a replica. Sei's attack replicated you, all of you, while sending your real body back here. That's why you were slow to rise before." Back on the screen, Goten was cradling his father's head with his one good arm.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Goku asked seeing Goten's broken arm.  
  
"Ah, Sei's work." Edin left his explanation at that. Goku turned back to the screen as an explosion rocked the building. "What the...?" Edin began to type quickly on a hidden keyboard. Goku saw Goten get to his feet and run to a hole in the ceiling.  
  
"Trunks!" He yelled to someone off the screen.  
  
"Damn..." Edin said as he turned back to Goku. He smiled as he walked back to Goku's side. "Well it seams your friends have come to save both of you."  
  
(((((((())))))))))(((((((())))))))  
  
What does everybody think? Yes no? Please tell me! And I'm sorry about the delay, it was kinda my fault and the fact that I got like no reviews.... Grumble... anyway, I'm almost halfway through with ch. 5 so it will be up soon!  
  
mystwriter 


	6. Neon Saiyan

I do not own any DBZ characters.  
  
(((((())))))))((((((()))))))(((((()))))))  
  
Goten ran to the hole his friend had just made in the ceiling of the cell he had been in. "Trunks?!" Goten called. A flash of yellow light flew by and landed behind him. Goten whirled around and smiled as Trunks powered down in front of him.  
  
"Hey, what's up Goten?" Trunks matched Goten's smile. Vegeta suddenly dropped in through the hole Trunks had just made. The lilac haired teen raised his eyes, frowning.  
  
"Good, we found the brat, now where is Kakkarot?" Goten lowered his head and looked at the ground. Vegeta noticed and looked around. He saw Goku's body lying motionless on the floor in front of Goten. Trunks turned around.  
  
"Wha--?! Goten, what happened?" Goten didn't answer his friend. Vegeta frowned and crossed his arms.  
  
"Serves that low level Saiyan right." But inside, Vegeta was as hurt as the other two; he just wouldn't admit it.  
  
"Father!" Trunks scolded. He could see the pain in Goten's face. Trunks turned back to Goten. "What happened to your arm?" Goten again did not reply. Trunks sighed and looked back at Vegeta.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Vegeta looked at Trunks for a second. As Vegeta opened his mouth to answer, two more people arrived into the room through the hole in the ceiling, making the black haired demi raise his head.  
  
Gohan and Piccolo stood under the hole in the midst of the rubble the hole they had made. "Piccolo! Gohan!" Goten ran up to the two. Gohan smiled at him.  
  
"Good, you're safe Goten, but your arm..."  
  
"It's just broken. It can be fixed." Goten assured him, even though it was giving him a lot of trouble.  
  
"Have you seen Otousan?" Gohan asked. Goten lowered his head again.  
  
"I tried to help him Gohan, but they were to fast." Goten looked over at Goku's body. "He just blew him away..." Goten put his left hand onto his elbow, trying to dull the pain in his arm as Gohan walked over to Goku's body.  
  
Gohan looked at Goku's body for a second before lifting it onto his shoulders. "Let's get you out of here." Gohan said to Goten as he walked back to the group of warriors. "Now." He had felt someone coming. Piccolo caught Gohan's eyes as Gohan stopped in front of him.  
  
Piccolo had felt it to. "Gohan, you go first." Piccolo walked to Goten before Gohan could reply. He nodded and lifted off the ground and flew back through the hole in the ceiling, Goku still over his shoulder.  
  
"Let's go Trunks." Vegeta flew after Gohan. Trunks glanced at Goten. Goten locked eyes with Trunks and then nodded. Trunks nodded back and followed Vegeta through the hole.  
  
"Go Goten, I'll be behind you." Piccolo wasn't looking at Goten; instead he looked at the grey walls around him. Goten nodded and then flew through the ceiling, still holding his broken arm.  
  
Piccolo glanced around once more before following Goten and the others out of the room.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Goku watched with an open mouth as Piccolo also left the room on the screen. Edin turned the picture off and turned back to Goku. Goku was now sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room, his wrists and ankles tied to the legs and arms of the chair with Sei's yellow ropes.  
  
"Not bad, for now they will get away. Sei will be going after them in half minutes just to give them a head start." Edin got out of his chair and walked to Goku.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Edin stopped in front of Goku, a smile on his face.  
  
"Simple. I need the power that your son has locked inside him." Edin sat down on Goku's lap. "And he will give it to me...or else." Edin smiled again. Goku pulled back as far away form Edin as he could.  
  
Edin's smile turned into a grin as he moved toward Goku again. "You are quite the father aren't you?" Edin pulled away form Goku as the door to his lab opened.  
  
"Master Edin, sir?" A young woman's voice called. Edin got up and walked to meet the girl.  
  
"Yes?" Goku looked around him while Edin was distracted.  
  
'There had to be a way to get out of here.' Goku flexed his arms again, trying to break the ropes. 'What about supper Saiyan?' Goku powered up. The ropes began to crackle with energy as he tried to pull against them this time. Goku powered up once more and pulled his fists toward his shoulders.  
  
CRACK!  
  
In a shower of sparks, the ropes holding Goku to the chair shattered. Almost as if they couldn't handle that much power. Edin turned around as he heard this.  
  
"Saiyan, what are you doing?" He dismissed the girl he had been talking to and walked back to Goku. Goku smiled at him from the air.  
  
"I'm leaving now. It was nice talking with you." Edin yelled something as Goku flew through the closing door the girl had just left through.  
  
Edin stood shaking in anger. He lifted small device to his ear after pressing a button. "Yeah, Sei, it's me. Do me a favor, kill them all... painfully."  
  
((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Gohan broke through the door leading out of the hut and flew on, followed by Vegeta. Trunks and Goten. Trunks was helping support Goten as they flew. Piccolo came last, his mind and his eyes were still searching around them.  
  
Trunks glanced at Goten. "Are you alright?" The older demi followed his father as the line shot upwards.  
  
"Yeah," Goten lied. His world was spinning, his eyes tired. "I'm alright..." Goten's voice was fading. Something was pulling at his power—at his life Ki. Goten was beginning to struggle just to keep his head up and eyes open.  
  
Trunks glanced at his friend in his arms again. He could feel the Ki draining from him. "Goten?" Goten's head had dropped into his chest. The younger Saiyan didn't respond. "Goten?" Trunks tried again, shaking the limp body lightly.  
  
"He's alive, keep going." Came Piccolo's voice behind the two. Trunks glanced at him.  
  
"But why is he unconscious? Where is his Ki going?" Piccolo drew up even with the teens. Piccolo didn't look at them as he answered.  
  
"I don't know, but I would think it would have something to do with this island." Trunks looked down at Goten. 'Wake up Goten...' Trunks looked up just in time to see his father's back very close up.  
  
"Hey, watch yourself boy." Vegeta growled as Trunks didn't stop fast enough to evade a collision with him. Trunks pulled back, still clutching Goten in his left arm.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered.  
  
"Humph." Vegeta turned back to Gohan in front. Goku's oldest was taping on something invisible. As Gohan powered up to blast through the outer barrier, Goku's body slipped through his arms. Gohan flew after the body as it fell like a rock.  
  
"Otousan..." Goten muttered. Trunks turned from Goku and Gohan to look at Goten. Below them, Gohan had caught up with Goku, but as he reached out to retake his father into his arms, his hand went right through the body.  
  
"What?" Gohan tried again, only to get the same result; Goku kept falling. As Gohan dove closer to the ground, a small flash appeared just above him. The Saiyan did not see the person now floating above him.  
  
"Kakkarot?"  
  
"Goku!?"  
  
"Goku!"  
  
Three voices said together. Gohan stopped and looked up. "Dad?!" His voice was raspy. Goku looked down at his oldest and smiled widely.  
  
"Hiya son." The Saiyan waved to Gohan. The young man smiled. It faded as he looked down at where his father's body had been falling to the ground.  
  
The body was gone.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Goku asked suddenly at Gohan's side. Gohan shook his head and looked at his father with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"It can wait; right now we all need to get out of here." Gohan shot straight up again, back toward the group he had been leading before. Goku watched his eldest son climb higher into the sky.  
  
Gohan stopped just in front of the invisible wall with his hands stretched out in front of him. A ball of yellow light grew between his two palms. The Saiyan let out a sharp yell as he let the Ki blast fly from his hands.  
  
Far below, Goku scratched his head and began to yell up at his son. "Gohan, that won't work, Ki just goes—" but by that point Gohan had found out for himself that his Ki blast would only go through the wall, not affecting it in the least.  
  
"Wh—what?" Gohan stammered as he floated backward and away from the wall, his yellow orb of light now nothing more that a dot in the distance.  
  
"I tried to tell you." Goku said shaking his head; he had appeared next to Gohan again.  
  
"Then what do we do?" Gohan asked. "Goten can't stay on this island much longer." Gohan added nodding his head slightly toward the limp body in Trunks' arms. Goku's eyebrows rose slightly as he looked at his son, not moving in his friend's arms.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Goku floated over to Trunks and looked down into Goten's face.  
  
"For Kami's sake Kakkarot! We don't know!" Vegeta cut in suddenly. The oldest Saiyan pushed past Gohan and up to the wall. He pulled one arm back, his hand clenched tightly into a fist. His arm snapped forward, his strong knuckles going to connect with the wall...........  
  
That suddenly wasn't there.  
  
"What the Hell..." Vegeta looked around to see Goku and the others about 100 feet below him. "Now how did I down up here...?" The Prince muttered under his breath sarcastically.  
  
"You were trying to break through the wall. I had to stop you." A voice said behind the Prince. Vegeta turned around and locked eyes with a young man about his height. His red hair blew lightly in the wind.  
  
"And who the Hell are you?" Vegeta growled. Sei only smiled. "Answer me!" The Saiyan growled louder.  
  
"My name is Sei, and I have come to kill you." Was the man's flat answer. Vegeta wasn't fazed by the threat.  
  
"And why is it that you have a tail like a Saiyan?" Vegeta asked, a grin on his face. Maybe this could be fun. Sei looked over his shoulder as if to confirm Vegeta's words. Sure enough, a dark brown tail twitched lightly behind the red haired man.  
  
"Ah, that, Vegeta, would be because I am a Neo-Saiyan.  
  
((((((((((())))))))))))(((((((((()))))))))))))  
  
I do not own the idea of Neo-Saiyans. Hella does. You should read her fics about Neo-Saiyans, they're great. Anyway, I hope this is good. I am posting this so close to my last posting because I will be gone for a week or so and will not have a computer. That means an extra week before I can update again. I hope this chapter fulfills your wants for a little while. Please review! It would be the best thing in the world to come home and find a bunch of Reviews waiting for me! Alright, I've talked enough.  
  
Mystwriter 


	7. One On One

Chapter 6

One On One

"Vegeta?" Goku turned around as the Saiyan Prince's Ki suddenly vanished from his mind. The raven haired Saiyan floated slightly forward, past Gohan, and rested his flat palm against the invisible wall.

"Dad?" Trunks lifted his eyes from Goten's face and looked around for his father. Goku's head snapped upward even with Piccolo's.

"There." Goku said, a hardened expression on his face. "Let's go Gohan." Goku flew straight up in a whirl of white energy. The Saiyans oldest son quickly followed. Trunks and Piccolo watched the show of light.

"But what about Goten?" Trunks asked quietly glancing at Piccolo. He looked down at the two teen boys floating just below him.

"What about him? I believe that you are strong enough to break through that wall, Trunks. Unless I have read your Ki wrong?" Piccolo raised one eyebrow slightly at the lavender haired Demi-Saiyan. Trunks looked away.

"No, Piccolo. You are right, I can break through." The teen's voice was not as loud as usual. Piccolo looked both younger Saiyans over once before nodding.

"Good," was the last word to stiffly leave his lips before he too flew straight upward at the now Super Saiyan Prince, Goku, and Gohan. Trunks lifted his head as Piccolo's Ki flashed away from him.

"Come on Goten, I'll get you out of here." Trunks floated forward slightly so he was a few feet away from where he thought the wall keeping them inside was. He turned slightly. He snapped his right foot up to his left thigh and then quickly thrust it straight out in front of him.

He had to clamp his teeth together to keep his mouth from dropping in surprise; his foot had hit the wall, crumpled slightly at the knee from the impact, and then sent an insignificant wave of pain up his leg. "What the...?" The lavender haired Demi-Saiyan dropped his leg and floated forward.

Nothing had changed the on the invisible surface.

'This might be harder than I thought...'

"You're a what?" Vegeta growled. Sei flicked his tail slowly, his eyes looking the Prince over slowly.

"A Neo-Saiyan. I am a creation of Master Edin and someone else you might know. I am Saiyan based, but I have many hidden talents." The Neo-Saiyan smiled again. Vegeta snorted.

"I am the Prince of the Saiyan race. No "Saiyan based creation" could pose any threat to me."

"I wouldn't be so sure Vegeta." Goku said stopping just beside the Prince. Vegeta didn't spare Goku or Gohan a glance as the younger Saiyans came up on his right side.

"Kakkarot, no one asked for your opinion." Vegeta growled. Sei, in front of the group, nodded and clenched his hands into fists. In a flash the Neo-Saiyan had flown at Vegeta and had thrown him backward into the wall.

"Maybe you should listen to him Prince Boy." Sei laughed slightly. Goku looked at Vegeta quickly, and then frowned at Sei, floating forward so he was in front of the Neo-Saiyan. Gohan floated next to his father.

"Move Kakkarot!" Vegeta yelled as he came flying from the wall like a bullet from a gun. Sei stood still while Vegeta came at him, pushing past Goku and Gohan.

"What makes you think you can defeat me?" Sei asked as he blocked every punch and kick Vegeta threw at him easily. The Prince pulled back for a second to look at his opponent.

"What makes you think I can't?!" Vegeta came at the Neo-Saiyan again. Sei just smiled as he blocked Vegeta's blows one handed. Vegeta stopped his attack and growled at Sei. "What are you doing? Why won't you fight?!" Vegeta asked, still poised a few feet in front of Sei. Goku watched the Neo-Saiyan in front of him.

"Maybe he can't." Goku said out loud. Both Saiyans turned to him. Sei only crossed his arms and watched the three.

"What do you mean Otousan?" Gohan asked, his mind trying to think of how it could be that this "Neo-Saiyan" couldn't fight.

"Yes, Kakkarot, why don't you enlighten us." Vegeta glared at him.

"He seamed to be obedient to Edin. Maybe Edin doesn't want him fighting us." Goku finally said. Vegeta snorted and turned away, back to Sei.

"If that's the case, he's going to die." Vegeta turned his death glare to the Neo-Saiyan. He didn't flinch, instead glared right back at Vegeta, his eyes full of mock laughter.

"You think so do you?" Sei's glare became hard, his fighting stance more serious. "You'll have to touch me first." Then he disappeared.

"What?!" Vegeta said, looking around him. Gohan followed suit, searching the sky above and below him. Goku stood still, his ears listening closely for movement around them.

His head snapped sideways. "Look out Vegeta, behind you!" The Saiyan yelled to the Prince. Vegeta's head twisted around just as the blow hit him. Sei hit him right between the shoulder blades with his two fists, the Neo-Saiyans fingers entwined. Vegeta fell straight down, rocketing toward the ground.

Gohan stared in shock after the Prince. "Gohan!" Goku shouted as the older Saiyan flew toward his son. He was to slow, but Gohan had learned from Vegeta where the blow was going to come. The only problem was that it didn't come from behind, it came from in front.

Gohan fell forward, his mouth now filled with blood, into Sei's fist that was in his stomach. Gohan coughed before Sei threw him backward with a blast of energy. Sei laughed shortly out of his nose as he watched Gohan hit the wall and fall toward the ground like Vegeta.

"They were weak." Sei was speaking to Goku, but his eyes never left Gohan's falling body. Goku didn't answer, nor did he take his eyes off the Neo-Saiyan. Sei laughed again and turned his head to look at Goku. "Maybe the other won't be?" Sei grinned and his eyes lowered to watch as Piccolo floated up to float just beside Goku.

"Welcome to the party Piccolo." Goku muttered as both took fighting stances. Sei continued to grin.

"Dad!" Trunks watched as Vegeta shot to the ground, a wave of dust kicking out from where he had fallen. Trunks' head snapped around as another cloud of dust flew up at the other side of the patch of flat ground. "What's going on?" Trunks turned back to Vegeta, who was slowly getting to his feet.

"Damn him!" The Prince yelled. Trunks watched as Vegeta fell back to his knees.

"Father what's going on?!" The Demi Saiyan yelled down. Vegeta's head snapped up to look at his son.

"You stay out of this." His voice was a growl. Trunks blinked as Vegeta flew straight up toward where the other fighters were. The lavender haired Saiyan watched as the other person who had fallen came flying toward him.

"Gohan," Trunks was surprised that who ever was up above him had knocked both Vegeta and Gohan out of the sky. 'What could it be?' Trunks' eyes turned to the battle raging above him.

"Trunks," Gohan said quickly, coming to a stop just behind the younger Demi-Saiyans. Trunks turned to him. "Get Goten out of here." Gohan said stiffly, he could feel the power levels from the fighters above him raise dramatically.

"Gohan, what's going on? Who's so strong to—" Trunks tried again, hoping Gohan would answer him.

"Just go, now." Gohan said sharply, cutting off Trunks' words. Trunks didn't move. Those were his friends and Father up there, fighting something so strong.

"I'm not leaving, Gohan." Trunks' voice was strong. Gohan suddenly powered up, his hair becoming stiff, standing straight up, and glowing yellow. Trunks didn't move as the Super-Saiyan moved toward him.

"Go now Trunks, we'll be fine. Get Goten back to Okaasan and Bulma." Gohan said quietly. Trunks again didn't move. "Think of Goten, Trunks. He won't last if you keep him in the wall like this." Gohan had finally hit Trunks with the reality of him staying here.

"You're right Gohan." Trunks finally said. Gohan nodded. He pulled a hand back to his waist and powered a glowing ball around it. The Super-Saiyan moved forward and threw a punch at the wall, the extra Ki helping him break through the wall.

"Now go." Was the last thing Gohan said before shooting straight up; back to the fight. Trunks didn't hesitate this time as he quickly kicked his way out of the hole in the wall, pulling the unconscious Goten with him. The two shot back toward Capsule Corp. in a flash of white light.

Gohan flew up and stopped next to Goku, who was watching closely as Piccolo and Sei fought in front of him. "Otousan, what are you doing?" Gohan was confused why his father was just standing, watching Piccolo fight this "Neo-Saiyan".

"Just watch son." Goku said never taking his eyes off of the flashes of green and purple trading blows in front of the group. Gohan did as he was told, his eyes trying to follow both Piccolo and Sei's movements. Vegeta was on the other side of them, his arms crossed, his eyes flashing in anger that Piccolo was doing the fighting.

Piccolo and Sei suddenly stopped, Sei's arm locked around Piccolo's neck. "You're through." Sei turned the Namik's head completely around, snapping his neck. Sei grinned as he let Piccolo's body go, the now motionless form falling straight down.

"Piccolo no!" Gohan said beginning to go after him. Goku put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. The Demi-Saiyan turned to look at his father. "Otousan..."

"Leave him Gohan; right now we've got bigger problems." Goku's eyes were still on the grinning Neo-Saiyan. Vegeta grinned behind Sei.

"I guess it's my turn." The Prince said flashing in front of the Neo-Saiyan. Sei slowly turned to look at Vegeta.

"Vegeta," Goku warned softly.

"He's mine Kakkarot." Vegeta fell into a fighting stance. "Let's go." Vegeta said. Sei also fell into a kind of fighting stance, but he looked more relaxed.

"As you wish. I will finish you off one by one."

I hope you liked this. I no I haven't updated for a really long time, but I ummm.... Have no real reason why I haven't. I am already 1 page into chapter 7, so I hope it will be ready for you soon. Please leave a review!! Even a flame would be good, as long as it is constructive. I know I could use the help. Well, I'm off to finish Chapter 7 and work on other fics. Ja ne

Mystwriter


End file.
